warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Teller of the Pointed Stones (TNP)
|pastaffie=''None'' |death= Old age and sickness |postdeath=Tribe of Endless Hunting |namest=Healer: |namesl=Teller of the Pointed Stones (Stoneteller) |familyt=Mother: Sister: |familyl=Cloud With Storm in Belly (Cloud) Unnamed she-cat |mentor=''Unknown'' |apps=None |position1=Healer |precededby1=Unknown |succeededby1=Teller of the Pointed Stones (Stoneteller) |livebooks=''Secrets of the Clans, ''Moonrise, Dawn, Outcast, Sign of the Moon, The Ultimate Guide |deadbooks=''None''}} Teller of the Pointed Stones (Stoneteller) is a scarred, short, skinny, powerful, long-bodied, dark brown tabby tom with a white muzzle grizzled with age, patchy fur, wiry muscles, lean, muscular limbs, bony haunches, and amber eyes. History In the New Prophecy Arc ''Moonrise :Stoneteller, or Teller of the Pointed Stones, is the healer of the Tribe of Rushing Water. He has a strong connection with the Tribe's ancestors, the Tribe of Endless Hunting, and he deciphers signs given to him. When he and his Tribemates meet for a Telling, one of the Tribe cats, a cave-guard named Crag asks him if he has heard anything from the Tribe of Endless Hunting to rid them of the danger around them. Stoneteller says yes, he has, and tells his Tribe that there will be a silver cat coming, and he will save them from Sharptooth. :When Brambleclaw and his patrol of cats arrive on their way home from the sun-drown-place, Stoneteller introduces himself as the healer of the Tribe of Rushing Water. Brambleclaw assumes this means medicine cat, and asks where their leader is. Stoneteller, confused by this, replies that he doesn't know what a medicine cat is, and there isn't another leader of the Tribe. He explains that he interprets the signs of nature, with the help of the Tribe of Endless Hunting. :After Brambleclaw, Stormfur, and the others have eaten their prey, Stoneteller formally introduces the traveling cats to Crag, along with two other Tribe cats. He explains that Mist Where Sunlight Shimmers is one of their best prey-hunters, and Star That Shines On Water, although currently a kit-mother, is another one of their cave-guards. He explains their ways, and how each of the cats in the Tribe has their path chosen at birth, when they are only a small, mewling kit. Interrupting Squirrelpaw as she is about to ask a question, Stoneteller inquires about the guests in his Tribe, and wants to know why they are there. :Stormfur and Brambleclaw explain that StarClan sent them, and Mist gasps, not knowing who StarClan is. This provokes a reaction from Tawnypelt, who is in just as much shock that the Tribe cats do not know who StarClan is. Stoneteller reassures his Tribemates that not all believe as they do, and Brambleclaw continues explaining who they are. At the mention of a prophecy, from Midnight, Stoneteller gazes at Stormfur, and Tawnypelt explains that medicine cats interprets signs for them. Only a moment later, he excuses himself from the group of cats, and goes to talk with his cave-guards, who have just returned from a patrol. :After the Clan cats awaken from their sleep, Brambleclaw announces that they will stay another day or two, to allow Tawnypelt's shoulder to heal, but only with Stoneteller's permission. This pleases Stoneteller, and he allows them to stay. When Brambleclaw suggests hunting, Stoneteller narrows his eyes, clearly not pleased, but allows the Clan cats to hunt, while he keeps an eye on Tawnypelt. Included within the hunting group are Mist, and another prey-hunter, Brook. He tells the prey-hunters to teach the Clan cats their ways of hunting. :As the traveling cats prepare to leave, they are stopped by Stoneteller, who informs them that it is time for another Telling. He explains that everything will be told when they arrive in the Cave of Pointed Stones. He tells Stormfur that he is the silver cat who will save them from Sharptooth, and this shocks Stormfur. He proceeds to take Stormfur prisoner, and tells him to have faith in the Tribe of Endless Hunting. :After rescuing Stormfur from the Tribe, the Clan cats meet Talon, Bird, and Rock, three of the six cats sent out to kill Sharptooth. They were told by Stoneteller that they are not to return until they had Sharptooth's pelt. Brambleclaw convinces Talon and the other cats to return to the Tribe to help Stoneteller, and they are greeted by him, although he isn't happy the cats have come back. He is reluctant to accept their help, but does anyways, for his Tribe. :During the battle with Sharptooth, Feathertail is killed, and Stormfur is distraught. Stoneteller promises Stormfur that his sister will have a place of honor within the Tribe, and her name will be remembered as long as the Tribe exists. Dawn :When Stoneteller asks which cat is Clan healer, he is taken by Leafpaw, ThunderClan's medicine cat apprentice, to see Firestar. He mentions that he is ThunderClan's leader, and Cinderpelt is their healer. He introduces Stoneteller to the other Clan leaders, Tallstar, Blackstar, and Leopardstar, and Stoneteller immediately notices that the WindClan leader, Tallstar, is ill. He tells Bird to fetch herbs for him, and she returns moments later with ragwort and lamb's ears. Leafpaw, curious about the herbs, asks Stoneteller if she can see more of the herbs, in case she happens to come across them. :Stoneteller suggests to Cinderpelt that she and Leafpaw see the Cave of Pointed Stones, and the healer takes the two medicine cats to where he speaks with the Tribe of Endless Hunting. He shows great interest in the young medicine cat, and often talks to her about Clan ways. After speaking with Leafpaw, Stoneteller decides to have a Gathering of his own, to honor the cats who helped them, instead of giving for Feathertail. It it during this meeting that Tallstar gives Crowpaw his warrior name, Crowfeather. :As the Clans are preparing to leave, Stoneteller has some of his cats accompany them out of the mountains, so they don't get lost. The healer mentions to his Tribe that they are going towards the hillplace, so they should be taken along the path that leads them to the Great Star. In the Power of Three Arc Outcast :As Crag, Sheer, and multiple other Tribe cats confront the intruding rogues, Stoneteller appears to try and calmly ask the cats to leave, which they don't. Crag, Night, and the other cats present are then attacked by the rogues, and Stoneteller can only watch as his Tribemates are attacked. :In Clan territory, Brook and Stormfur are explaining Stoneteller's role within the Tribe. Poppypaw, a young ThunderClan apprentice, pipes up that he has a weird name, but is soon reprimanded by her sister, Honeypaw. Hollypaw, another apprentice, asks if Stoneteller has a deputy, and Stormfur explains that he does not, but the Tribe of Endless Hunting will send him a sign so he can pick a tiny kit to become the next Stoneteller, who will essentially become the Healer's apprentice until he dies. :As Jaypaw searches Stormfur's memories, he sees Stoneteller, who sits unresponsive while Stormfur explains to Crag, Night, and Rain, a Tribe elder, his ideas for attacking the rogue cats invading the Tribe territory. After the attack fails, and Jag is killed, Stoneteller exiles Stormfur and Brook, and says he will tell the Tribe of Endless Hunting that the two cats are dead. Although this does not last long, as Talon and Night, two cave-guards of the Tribe, come to visit Stormfur and Brook in ThunderClan, asking for their help. :At the arrival of Stormfur, Brook, Brambleclaw, Crowfeather, Tawnypelt, Squirrelflight, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Breezepaw, Stoneteller is furious, snarling and asking why they have come. He accuses Night and Talon of being disloyal, and says that they were wrong to ask for help, and also snaps at Brook and Stormfur, saying that they were banished. He tells the Clan cats that the are welcome to stay the night, but after that, they must leave. Although, after talking with his ancestors, Stoneteller changes his mind, much to the shock of Jaypaw, who knows Stoneteller is lying about what the Tribe of Endless Hunting told the Healer. :When Jaypaw finds his way to the Cave of Pointed Stones, Stoneteller welcomes him and explains that the cave is where he speaks to his ancestors, and how they are the ones who send the signs that he reads. Stoneteller wonders if his Tribe is meant to survive, since he has not gotten any sign of relief from the Tribe of Endless Hunting. He agrees to go along with Brambleclaw's plan, although if they lose, the Tribe will no longer consider the mountains their home. :He allows his Tribe to pick whether or not they fight the rogues, and when they chose to fight, he is shown to be angry, hissing that this battle will be the end of his Tribe, although his theories are proven wrong when the combined efforts of both Tribe and Clan cats win out against the rogues. In the Omen of the Stars Arc Sign of the Moon :Stoneteller, aging and frail, is dying, although he hasn't chosen a successor. When confronted about this by Bird, his niece, he originally gets defensive, but after talking with the she-cat, she reasons with him and the old cat promises to look for signs to determine the next Healer of the Tribe. After Bird leaves, however, he vows to never speak to his ancestors again, saying they are doomed to fail. :When Jayfeather, Squirrelflight, Foxleap, and Dovewing come to visit, Stoneteller is angry with them, saying that the Tribe doesn't need their help. When asked by Wing if they may share the day's meal, he allows it, although reluctant. He doesn't believe Jayfeather when he says that they only came to show the young warriors the way of the Tribe, and he is confronted later by the ThunderClan medicine cat, who protests when Stoneteller refuses to choose a successor. :After the death of Swoop, a Tribe cave-guard, Stoneteller is furious and angry, and tells the Clan cats that they need to go home. Squirrelflight and Jayfeather promise to leave, once Jayfeather has completed what he needs to do. :When Jayfeather visits the Tribe of Endless Hunting again, and meets Stoneteller's mother, Cloud With Storm in Belly, who tells Jayfeather that it is time for her son to join the Tribe of Endless Hunting, and leaves Jayfeather with the task of appointing the new Stoneteller. After Jayfeather awakens, he meets Stoneteller on his deathbed, his faith in the Tribe of Endless Hunting restored. He passes away soon after, and Crag Where Eagles Nest is named his successor. In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans :Stoneteller tells the reader of the prophecy that revolves around the silver cat, and how he will save them from Sharptooth. He says that the Tribe of Endless Hunting has sent him a sign that a silver cat, not from the Tribe, will save he and his Tribe from the danger. Upon meeting the Clan cats, he assumes that the silver cat is Stormfur, and describes the color of his fur in comparison to the night. He notes that Brambleclaw must be their leader. He also wonders if Feathertail could be the silver cat, instead of her brother, but instantly dismisses the thought. :He concludes his story by asking the Tribe of Endless Hunting for guidance, so that they may guide the silver cat's paws, and so his Tribe might live. Cats of the Clans :Rock tells the three kits how the Tribe does not have a leader, deputy and medicine cat; rather the Healer takes on the role of all three and is always known as Stoneteller. He says that the Stoneteller that has been leader since the first cats met the Tribe on the Great Journey is a very proud cat, but he realizes how the Tribe lives a risky lifestyle in the mountains. :He goes on to explain that there is very little prey, large birds are difficult to catch, the temperature drops very low in leaf-bare, and of course stepping off the safe paths could send a cat tumbling to their death. He says this is likely why Stoneteller was so desperate for Stormfur to be the silver cat of the prophecy; his cats' lives were already endangered without any help from Sharptooth. However, Stoneteller's pride did not stop him from being grateful to Feathertail when she gave her life to defeat Sharptooth, and he gave her the highest honor for dead cats in the Tribe, being buried above the waterfall. The Ultimate Guide :Stoneteller introduces the Tribe of Rushing Water, telling of their adaption to their mountain home and how Stoneteller's receive prophecies and omens from the Tribe of Endless Hunting. He describes the first Tribe cats struggles in the mountains and how they adapted by splitting the main cats to the two positions of Cave-Guards and Prey-Hunters and also the young cats' position as a to-be. He ends with how they made a life for themselves and survived everything the mountain brought, until Sharptooth came and they waited for the silver cat to come. :Teller of the Pointed Stones has his own page. :He was an old cat that faced many harsh seasons only to face the cruelest of the cruel: Sharptooth. Stoneteller hoped that his band of cave-guards and prey-hunters would protect the Tribe, but when a party sent to kill Sharptooth never returned, he began to despair. It seemed every part of the mountain wants nothing but harm to the Tribe, so it surely meant doom. But the Tribe of Endless Hunting sent a prophecy that a silver cat will save them from Sharptooth and when the six journeying cats arrived to the mountains, the Tribe was certain it was Stormfur. When Stormfur's battle tactics failed, he, the Clan cats and Brook were banished. Stoneteller was forced to watch Sharptooth destroy his Clan one by one, until Brook and the Clan cats and returned and this time, the Tribe was saved from Sharptooth but it was not Stormfur, but Feathertail. :When a band of rouges settled in the mountains and attacked Tribe cats, Stoneteller lost his faith in his ancestors and refused to name his successor, wanting the Tribe to find a different way of life. At the very last moment of his life, he realized his ancestors were always there, and always supporting him. He watched gratefully in his place in the Tribe of Endless Hunting as Jayfeather elected Crag Where Eagles Nest as the next Teller of the Pointed Stones. :It is mentioned on Stormfur's and Brook's page that Stormfur returned to the mountains after being banished and persuaded Stoneteller to use Clan techniques to deal with the invading cats. Stoneteller is also mentioned on Crag Where Eagles Nest's page. When Stoneteller died, Jayfeather had to choose his successor and he chose Crag. Trivia *He has been mentioned with deep green eyes. *In ''Cats of the Clans ''and ''The Ultimate Guide, he is seen with blue eyes. *He has also been described as a stone-gray tabby tom. *He has been described with a muzzle gray with age. *In The Ultimate Guide, on Stoneteller's page, it is said that he banished the Clan cats and Brook Where Small Fish Swim when Stormfur's battle tactics against Sharptooth didn't work. However, one Clan cat, Stormfur, was kept a prisoner in the cave and the other Clan cats were exiled. *In The Ultimate Guide, it also states that the Clan cats returned with the formerly exiled cave-guards, but it did not verify how many , and only 3 of the 6 cave-guards had survived. Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Cloud With Storm in Belly: Sister: :Unnamed she-cat: Deceased, Suspected Tribe of Endless Hunting member Niece: :Bird That Rides the Wind: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Tribe Cat Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Healer Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Tribe of Endless Hunting Cat Category:Males